Door Lights
Were you looking for the Air Vent Lights or the Flashlight from the second and fourth games? Door Lights = The are a vital in-game mechanic used in Five Nights at Freddy's. They mainly serve to expose the animatronics in the two darkened hallways of the player's security post and can also be used to check if they are still near the two doorways. They are the only way to check the areas right outside the doors, as those spots cannot be viewed from the Monitor. Like the doors, they are also prone to failure if tampered with by the animatronics. If Bonnie or Chica are in the doorway long enough before the player is able to shut them out, they will deactivate the panel, causing both the light and the door to fail. This indicates that the animatronic has gotten into The Office. The light and door will not come back on under any conditions, and should the player raise the Monitor, the animatronic that got in will attack once it is lowered again, resulting in a Game Over. The player must take into account that the lights will not reveal Foxy or Freddy Fazbear as they both skip the blind spots and move directly into The Office, and as such, the player cannot survive the entire night by using just the lights and doors. As the nights go by, the amount of time available to react to an animatronic in the blind spot decreases each successive night, and the player must act faster to shut them out before they get in. Advantages *Reveal Bonnie and Chica if they are in the blind spots. *Can be used along with the doors to verify that an animatronic has either left or is still camping outside. Bonnie will appear as a shadow against the left window while Chica remains staring directly through the right window. *When a light is activated, it will stay on until the player clicks it again to turn it off, or until they raise the Monitor, providing that Bonnie or Chica don't tamper with it. Disadvantages *Can be disabled by Bonnie and Chica, if they are not carefully watched. **If this does happen, the player should not look at the Monitor - once it is lowered again, the animatronic who disabled the Monitor will attack. If the player is on Night 1, there is not much to really worry about as Foxy is not very active. On later nights, however, this can prove to be very dangerous, as the player is vulnerable to attacks by Freddy (right door) or Foxy (left door). *Does not reveal Freddy or Foxy. *Uses power, like all the electronic devices in the game. *Both lights cannot be used simultaneously. If the player turns on one light and then the other, the first one will automatically deactivate. Raising the monitor will also disable either light if turned on. Audio The hum heard when the blind-spot light is on. The sound made when an animatronic is in the blind spot. It's also in the trailer, slowed down by 100%. The sound emitted when attempting to activate the door or lights after they have been disabled. |-|Gallery = Gameplay BonnieAtDoor.png|Bonnie appearing in the Left Door's blind spot. ChicaAtDoor.png|Chica appearing in the Right Door's blind spot. Both.jpg|Both Bonnie and Chica in the blind spots. BADFS.jpg|Bonnie at the door. LeftHallLight.png|Left light on. RightHallLight.png|Right light on. Chica at the Window.png|Chica at the window. Brightened BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie at the door, brightened. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's